Hurt me and he Will Show Episode: 1
by Gate to Dreams
Summary: warnings inside. Barda x Lief, Doom x Dain, Lief and Barda have a special night together and Lief's trusted friend and servant of the palace warns him about one-night stands and suddenly...


((Warning: swearing, mpreg Barda x Lief, mentions os sex, heartbreak, Doom x Dain, Dain is human and is good, full blown child birth, song lyrics. I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS USED AND I NEVER WILL SO DONT HATE OTHERWISE '**GO THE FUCKING HELL AWAY**!'))

_Lief's POV_

I sat up as I stretched and yawned. The morning light coming through my window hitting me in the face. I looked to my left and saw Barda sleeping soundlessly beside me. I felt a horrible pain in my rear and I blushed as last night came back to me. I yawned again I felt Barda shift and I slowly get out of bed as not to wale him up. I head into the wash room that was attached to my bed chambers and as soon as I get the hot water ready, I felt arms wrap around my waist. "Good morning Lief." I felt the hot breath whisper on my neck, making me shiver. "Good morning Barda." we share a brief kiss before I climb into the water and Barda followed suit.

When I sat down, I hissed as I felt the pain in my rear. "Sorry about that," Barda said sheepishly. I waved it off as I got comfortable and started to wash with the help of my older lover. "I really enjoyed last night Barda." I sighed out as he washed my back for me. "I enjoyed it too," he said with a kind smile. _Of course you would you pervert. _I thought to myself as I playfully pout to myself. "What's wrong?" Barda suddenly asked in concern and I was jolted out of my thoughts. SHIT! I had duties to attend to. "Just thinking about my duties is all." he hummed as we got out and dried off.

-Later that day

"King Lief, what's the matter? You seem to be in pain." A girl with short, ash gray hair that covered the right side of her face and a golden eye asked. "Nothing. I just didn't sleep right is all." I lied as I sat down. I looked up to see her grinning like a mad woman. "What?" I asked, embarrassed. "You had sex, didn't you my lord?" I was taken off guard and I blushed deeply.

"S-so what if I did?" I stuttered, a huge blush covering my cheeks. "Who's the lucky she-male?" she teased as her eye closed and her smile got bigger. "Who...wait," I eyed her suspiciously. "A she-male has a man's dick my lord. So you're saying, it wasn't a she-male, but a male?" her voice got unnaturally friendly at this point. "You promise not to tell?" I asked with authority in my voice. "But of course my lord." she replied, her smile not wavering in the slightest. "It was Barda," I said slowly and quietly. Her eye opened but her smile was as bright as ever. "So it was Barda who took your virginity my lord? Well, I must say," her smile turned into a grin, "that you got very lucky. Let's just hope it isn't a one-night stand okay?" I tilt my head to the side with a confused look.

"A one-night stand is like rape. But it's kind of like love-making at the same time. It means nothing to one or both sides. Like let us say me and Trevino were to have sex. I love him with all my heart and we decide to have sex, but in my case love-making. But to him, it would be nothing. After the passionate sex, the next morning nothing would have changed between us. At least, in his eyes. One-night stands are so horrible, you never know when your boyfriend or girlfriend would up and ditch you for someone else. I had a one-night stand one time and it was so horrible for me. Anyway my lord, you must be careful of who you pick. Otherwise, you'll end up with a one-night stand and losing your virginity forever to that one devastating night. So be careful," then she left me alone with all that to think about.

_But it wasn't a one-night stand...was it? She warned me about them only a few seconds ago. But how can what me and Barda shared last night be considered a one-night stand? He handled me so gently, it was like he really did love me. I just hope it's true. Anyway, I'm going to act as if I never heard her say what she did. _And so, I went on with my work thinking about what my loyal servant and friend said.

-At diner

I sighed as I rested my chin on my hand as I thought. _I ignored her warning for this long, and somehow, I haven't seen Barda around at all after what she said. Maybe he's just extremely busy at the moment. _I thought as I was served my food and as I ate, a horrible feeling began to grow in my stomach. I close my eyes and try to ignore it as I ate. My thoughts wondered to Jasmine. Where was she right now? I wondered as I finish my food. As I stood up, I heard that all to familiar voice inside my head, warning me about the conversation I had this morning. I shook my head as I exited the dining room and as I walk to the throne room, I heard shouting which made me stop in my tracks and head toward the door where the noises were coming from.

I press my ear up against the door and tuned out everything but what was going on inside. "No," I heard Barda's voice say angrily. "So, it is true I suppose?" I heard that all to familiar female voice ask in a light, airy tone, but behind that, I could detect the anger and disgust, "You only treated him like that so you could have an easy fuck!" she shouted. "Mandrel, that is a lie!" Barda hissed out. "No, Lief told me that you two had sex last night, and when he came to me, I warned him about one-night stands Barda. I can see right through your lies. You used him like you used me. I won't let it happen again, I swear on my father's death bed!" Mandrel cried out in anger and disgust, not hiding it anymore.

"I would never want to hurt Lief Mandrel. You know that," Barda retorted. I heart glass shattering and a line of curses. "No Barda, I would never want to hurt him, it's you he should never have had sex with. Did you even use condoms?" she asked, clearly concerned and worried. "No," Barda replied simply. More glass shattering and she shouted at the top of her lungs, "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID BARDA?!" I heard angry footsteps marching forward and hesitant steps back. "No, Lief's male, Mandrel." Barda said in an offhand way. I felt myself tearing up, I didn't know why, but sommehow his words stung.

"You fucking IDIOT Barda! Have you not noticed that Lief looks feminine?!" I heard a thud and a cry of pain and more shouting, "you..." she said slowly, threateningly. "You..." she said a bit louder this time. "YOU FUCKING GOT LIEF-" I had enough, I didn't hear what she said afterwords because over that I heard what I never dreamed I would hear coming from him, "Just because I did, doesn't mean I care or anything. I don't care what happens to him or-" I backed away with tears running down my cheeks. _That can't be true...I...why? _I asked myself. My question was answered when Mandrel shouted in distress and pure anger and fury, "You son of a bitch! By all means, I won't be surprised if Lief was eavesdropping on us and heard you say that. And you should be thrown out of Deltora forever. You hurt my cousin in a way I will never forgive you!" I shook my head and covered my ears as I stared wide eyed down at the marble floor.

_I can't take it anymore!_ I shouted inside my mind and my mouth opened just a little and my body became wet with sweat and angry, frustrated, sad tears ran down my face. _This can't be happening. It was true! What Mandrel said was true! One-night stands are horrible and devastating! _I slowly shook my head as I felt a silent sob come out of my mouth. I felt my legs move and I was running away. I ran from where I was standing, blinded by tears, I ran...

_Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away  
If I will it all away_

I saw nothing in a normal way. My heart felt like it was broken in many pieces as I clutched my chest tightly as I ran down the halls, no destination in mind as I ran through the palace. _Why? I TRUSTED YOU BARDA!_ My feelings of love toward him had changed into ones of rage, bitterness, sadness and loneliness.

_Don't turn away [Don't give in to the pain]  
Don't try to hide [Though they're screaming your name]  
Don't close your eyes [God knows what lies behind them]  
Don't turn out the light [Never sleep, never die]_

_The chapel!_ I suddenly thought and I felt myself stop in front of it and as I looked up, my pain became worse and I fell to my knees, still clutching my chest as my breathing became fast and uneven.

_I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away  
If I will it all away  
_

I stand up and push open the chapel doors...

_Don't turn away [Don't give in to the pain]  
Don't try to hide [Though they're screaming your name]  
Don't close your eyes [God knows what lies behind them]  
Don't turn out the light [Never sleep, never die]_

I enter the chapel. And when I reach the alter, I look up at the beautiful painted window and smile sadly to myself. I had always wanted to get married and start a family with the one I love...but now...

_Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me, I fear_

She beckons me shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet the end [I rise to meet my end]

I fall to my knees and a painful heartbroken scream rips through my throat as I shut my eyes tightly as I pressed my palms into my eyes, I never knew my day would end like this. "I LOVED YOU BARDA!" I shouted into nothingness as my arms dropped to my sides and my eyes were open, but unfocused.

_Don't turn away [Don't give in to the pain]  
Don't try to hide [Though they're screaming your name]  
Don't close your eyes [God knows what lies behind them]  
Don't turn out the light [Never sleep, never die]_

[Servatis a periculum] Don't turn away [Don't give in to the pain]  
[Servatis a maleficum] Don't try to hide [Though they're screaming your name]  
[Servatis a periculum] Don't close your eyes [God knows what lies behind them]  
[Servatis a maleficum] Don't turn out the light [Never sleep, never die]

I unconsciously reach for the knife I had mysteriously gotten out of the kitchen and looked at it with unblinking eyes.

-Else where

"Doom, where is Lief?" I asked with anxiety in my voice as I looked up at my lover. "I don't know Dain. But I heard a heartbroken scream in the chapel." I kissed his lips quickly and ran off toward the chapel. _Please let it not be to late to save him._ I thought as I ran as fast as I could.

-Lief

_[Servatis a periculum] Don't turn away [Don't give in to the pain]  
[Servatis a maleficum] Don't try to hide [Though they're screaming your name]  
[Servatis a periculum] Don't close your eyes [God knows what lies behind them]  
[Servatis a maleficum] Don't turn out the light [Never sleep, never die]_

I slowly stood up, sobs escaping me once in a while as I tightened my hold on the knife in my hand. I was holding the sharp end and my hand started bleeding really badly. _Barda, I will hate you forever. Nothing will change it. NOTHING!_ I grabbed the hilt with my other hand and let go with my bleeding one and raised it above my head.

_Servatis a periculum  
Servatis a maleficum  
Servatis a periculum  
Servatis a maleficum_

My hands started to tremble as I closed my eyes tightly and I bit my bottom lip.

_Servatis a periculum  
Servatis a maleficum  
Servatis a periculum  
Servatis a maleficum  
Servatis a periculum_

"Lief!" I heard a familiar voice shout out in alarm and I heard rushed footfalls toward me. Two pairs. Dain...Doom...and then a third pair...JASMINE?!

_Servatis a maleficum  
Servatis a periculum  
Servatis a maleficum  
Servatis a periculum_

Arms wrapped around my waist tightly and two pairs of hands grabbed my hands and I felt them trying to pry the knife away from me. "Stop it," I managed to say through a sore throat. "Why are you trying to kill yourself Lief?!" Jasmine asked in alarm when my hands wouldn't let go. "He betrayed me..."i manage to say through grit teeth as my hands finally let go and I was forced to sit down. "Who?" They knew it was someone incredibly close to me for it to have this big of an affect like this. "We...we did it and I-I heard them...I heard her s-shouting at him, he conf-fessed. I hate him so m-much," I managed to say in between heartbroken sobs. I felt a hand rub my back as I spilled my heart out.

"He said h-he didn't c-care what happened t-to me. S-she warned m-me this morning. S-said to l-look out f-for certain p-people." I shook my head as I buried it in my hands. Memories of this morning came rushing back to me. "Who are they?" Dain asked gently as he and Doom placed calming hands on both my shoulders as Jasmine continued to rub my back. "Mandrel...she w-warned me a-about it...B-...M-Mandrel said it w-was dangerous...t-that I-I-" I was cut off by doors slamming open, I heard the three around me gasp and I looked through my fingers and saw a panting Barda with Mandrel pushing past him, giving him an evil glare.

"My lord, what happened to you?" she asked, really concerned about me. That was when I felt the pain in my bleeding palm. I hiss when she pulled it to her to examine it. "What were you trying to do?" she asked with worry as she pulled out a wet wash cloth and started cleaning my wound. I hiss from the pain but I manage to reply, "I...I was so angry I didn't k-know what I was doing." I saw her give an evil glare toward Barda that I didn't realize was behind Doom who was on my left. "Lief, what happened?" he whispered in a low, worried tone.

I snort in an angry amusement and this took everyone by surprise. "Oh yeah, like you care." I spat as I turned my head all the way to see him properly. "You knew...you knew before we even got this far. You knew yet you did it anyway." I no longer knew what I was doing, because I was standing up and balled up fists and I was glaring at Barda. "I thought of you as a friend before all this happened." I gestured around the room as I said that. "We became more than that...at least, I thought so until I heard Mandrel shouting at you earlier about me. And I have to admit, I would never have thought she could say stuff like that. But I'm glad she did," my voice was rising higher and higher with each word I spoke. Nobody said a thing.

"Why did you say that after we had sex Barda? That was my first time and now..." and this point I gestured to my stomach, "I'm pregnant with your child. Mandrel knows things. Things even I don't know. But this, I knew about this. I knew I was different from everyone else. The reason why I didn't say anything before was because I thought...I thought you'd all leave me and I wanted my first time to be something special. Eighteen days after my fist time, I knew I was pregnant but I said nothing about it. Now..." I took a beep breath as I adverted my gaze to the floor.

"And now I know you never really cared..." I whispered, more to myself than anybody. "Why didn't you tell me at least?" Dain asked, sounding a bit hurt by my little speech. "I'm pregnant with Doom's child. So I don't see why you can't've told me above all others." I sigh and then, I felt something inside me and i- let out an evil chuckle. This startled everyone and when I looked up, I met the frightened faces of my friends.

"I've been hiding more than just my sex life from you." I say in a voice that did not sound like my own. I became scared, but then I realized that it wasn't my fear, it was my friends' fears. "What do you mean?" Barda dared to ask me.

_Ever since I could remember,  
everything inside of me,  
Just wanted to fit in (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh).  
I was never one for pretenders,  
Everything I tried to be,  
Just wouldn't settle in (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)._

If I told you what I was,  
Would you turn your back on me?  
And if I seem dangerous,  
Would you be scared?  
I get the feeling just because,  
Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
If this problem lies in me

I glared at Barda with all my hate and replied, "Lief, or my Hikari among my kind, was born with an awful curse and every time he experiences to much hate or any kind of negative emotion, I come out. Like if he were to experience true fear of being killed or something like that, I am considered his guardian and protector."

_I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.  
A monster, a monster,  
I've turned into a monster,  
A monster, a monster,  
And it keeps getting stronger._

"But if he has a strong emotion like hate, then I am the worlds' worst nightmare." I growl out in a summary as I felt sharp claws dig into my palms. And when I uncurled them in order to cross my arms, everyone around me gasped.

_Can I clear my conscience,  
If I'm different from the rest,  
Do I have to run and hide? (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh).  
I never said that I want this,  
This burden came to me,  
And it's made it's home inside. (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)._

"Barda, my Hikari feels a strong hatred toward you and only you."

-Demon Lief's POV

I tilt my head to the side as I grinned at him with sharp teeth and my cat like eyes. My eyes were red and my skin had a mixture of a light gray and my Hikari's pale skin, making a horrible color. "Why?" Barda asked stupidly. My patience was running very thin at this.

_If I told you what I was,  
Would you turn your back on me?  
And if I seem dangerous,  
Would you be scared?  
I get the feeling just because,  
Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
If this problem lies in me_

I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.  
A monster, a monster,  
I've turned into a monster,  
A monster, a monster,  
And it keeps getting stronger.

I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.  
A monster, a monster,  
I've turned into a monster,  
A monster, a monster,  
And it keeps getting stronger.

"You stupid mortal. Have you not heard what my Hikari said?!" I boomed as I pointed my clawed finger at Barda's face. "My Hikari loved you. He wanted to start a family with you. But," my voice became quiet as I glared harder at the big male in front of me. "you broke his heart by saying you didn't love him and only wanted a one-night stand. Well, a two-night one at this actually. But still," my voice was growing louder. "You mortals toy with the hearts of others! I will not allow my Hikari to become like you!" and with that, wings grew. They were black and demonic looking. I took off and burst through the ceiling of the chapel.

((This is episode 1 END. Hope you enjoyed it!))


End file.
